


safe and sound in phone lines

by spicyyuuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: “I’m just glad you’re safe. I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.”





	safe and sound in phone lines

> **Anonymous said:** 11 - “I’m just glad you’re safe. I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.” angst is a blessing c:

* * *

  


Sawamura Daichi could not forgive himself, not in the slightest.

It had started nearly a week before, and Daichi was finding it harder and harder to breathe the longer the radio silence wore on.

* * *

**5 days before**

* * *

 

“Sugawara-san!”

Suga jumped slightly, half dazed as he walked towards the gym after class.  He was surprised to find the girl’s volleyball captain jogging after him.

“Michimiya-san, good afternoon.” he greeted, stopping in his tracks so she could catch up.  “Did you want to split the gym today?”

The girl cocked her head to the side before quickly shaking it.  “Ah, no.  After our defeat…” she trailed off, cheeks reddening.  She cleared her throat, and looked past Sugawara.  “Actually, I was looking for Daichi.  I heard the news, and I wanted to congratulate him.”

The words that left the other’s mouth confused Suga, if anything.

“News?  What news?”  Suga asked.  He had talked to Daichi throughout most of the day and he hadn’t heard anything new.  If there had been news, Suga was sure he’d be one of the first to find out.

“About his scholarship, silly!  He was invited to play in Tokyo at, what was it…”  Michimiya paused as she thought, though Sugawara was barely listening at that point.  “Meiji!”

Sugawara swallowed a lump that had been building in his throat and he stiffly nodded.

“Well, I am sure Daichi is already in the gym.”  Suga said, voice tight.  “By all means, go congratulate him.”

Michimiya eyed Suga, though nodded with a smile.  “I bet you’re proud!  Gotta go celebrate, hey?” she laughed as she started to step away towards the gym.  

Suga nodded just barely, waving towards the girl as she slipped into the gym.  By no means was he mad at her, but he was mad.  Why hadn’t Daichi said anything to him?  How long had he been keeping a secret?

Sugawara ran his hands down his face before slowly walking towards the gym.  It was the first time in a long time he wanted to skip practice.  It’s not like he _needed_ to practice.  Nationals had ended, he should have been studying instead for exams.  But, like Daichi and Asahi, he thought it would be strange to stop completely while school was still in.

As he approached the doors to the gym, he could hear squeaking and yelps of the first and second years, a sound he would miss for sure.  He took a few deep breaths before rounding the corner and stepping into the gym.  He forced a smile to greet his teammates, but once his eyes fell on Daichi, he couldn’t stop the glare.

At first, Daichi didn’t notice.  He thanked Michimiya for stopping through and when he finally turned to his boyfriend, his stomach twisted.

“Hey you.”  Daichi said as Suga approached him, and the look on his face was clear.  It was a face he so very, rarely saw on the other’s face, and it had never been directed at him.  “What’s going on?”

Suga’s eyebrows raised at the question, disbelief on his face.  “What’s going on?  Sawamura Daichi, what the everloving fuck?”

Daichi’s eyes widened and he could see their teammates turn in their direction.  Daichi reached for Suga’s arm to pull him to the side of the gym but the other pulled from his grasp.

“I thought we had a plan, Daichi.” Suga said, his voice softer as his eyes moved to the gym floor.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to surprise--”

“ _Surprise_?”  Suga voice cracked as the word left his mouth.  “I certainly am surprised.  What happened to Keio?  What happened to sharing an apartment on campus?  What happened to the plan that we set up _months_ ago?”

Daichi closed his eyes as Suga’s voice slowly started to raise.  He knew Sugawara was upset, he couldn’t blame him really.  But even so, he could feel his own anger starting to bubble in the pit of his stomach.  He didn’t want to be angry, especially at Suga, but this was about his future; his _career_.

“I thought you’d be happy for me.”  Daichi managed to cut in.  “You know Meiji was my top school, but I picked Keio for you.  I didn’t expect to _be invited_ to Meiji.  And yeah, I’m sorry for picking them over Keio, but if I want to grow as an athlete…”

“You should have _told_ me.  Why is it that Michimiya found out before me?  No offence…” Suga muttered, eyeing the girl standing behind Daichi.  She only shook her head, her eyes wide from the scene playing out in front of her.

“When I found out last week--”

“ _Last week_?  You’ve known since _last week_ and you couldn’t be bothered to tell me?”

“Kou--”

“Keio wasn’t _my_ first choice either, but we made a decision to go to the same university, to stay together, but--”

“Koushi, I--”

“Hey, hey, guys, can we not do this inside…” another voice piped in quietly, coming from where the rest of the team stood back and watched.  Asahi stood with his arms in front of him, not sure if he should reach for Suga or Daichi.  He had no idea what to do, the two had never gotten like this.

Hinata and Kageyama stood close together, mouths gaping at the site.  They’d seen Suga and Daichi somewhat _annoyed_ , but never angry.  Never to this extent.  Never at each other.  Yamaguchi looked as though he wanted to help, but hung back while Tsukishima was somewhat surprised by what was unfolding in front of them.  It was Tanaka and Ennoshita that kept trying to distract them from the argument as Noya pushed Asahi towards them to break it up.  Michimiya continued to step back from the couple, afraid she had unlocked something terrible.

It was unfortunate though, that Asahi’s words went ignored.

“We compromised and decided on Keio.  We’ve been accepted to Keio, that was the plan--”

And it was then that Daichi wished he could rewind the entire situation.  It was then that he reached his boiling point, the point of no return as his voice raised higher than it ever had in anger, to the last person he ever wanted to raise it at.

“ _Plans change, Sugawara!_ ”

The words felt wrong on his tongue and his throat immediately dried.  The look on Suga’s face broke him, he could feel his heart starting to hurt at the sight of the breaking man in front of him.  The man he had fallen in love with long before, who now had tears running down his face.

They fell down his cheeks silently, and he let out a slow breath.

“Koushi, I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean…” Daichi stammered, much quieter as his throat burned.  God, he was an idiot.

Suga only shook his head as the tears continued to stream down.  “Go wherever you want Daichi, it’s not up to me.  I’m happy you get to go to your top university.”

Asahi stood between the two, eyes wide as he tried to think of what to do.  There was whispering behind him from his teammates as the gym door slammed.

“Alright, guys, let’s do some drills.”  Ennoshita called, trying to get the team moving away from the remaining third years.  Thankfully Tanaka and Noya helped in doing so, pretending to be their usual selves though it was obvious they were concerned.

“Hey, Dai, let’s get some air.”  Asahi tried, reaching for Daichi’s shoulder only to have the other pull away.

“I can’t.  I need to talk to him.”  Daichi said instead, jogging for the door.

He checked the club room first, though it seemed Suga hadn’t bothered to return.  He then ran for the school gates, but it seemed his boyfriend had disappeared from the school completely.  He felt awful, and he knew it was his fault.  He knew he should have talked to him about it, but he had been so _excited_ about the invite and so overwhelmed with accepting it, and the process of doing so that he hadn’t had a chance to really talk about it.  The fact that Michimiya had heard shocked him, he hadn’t told anyone aside from his parents.  Ukai and Takeda had only known because Takeda had been the one originally contacted.

Daichi needed to figure out how to fix everything, because he didn’t ever want to hurt Suga.  He didn’t mean for it to happen.  He didn’t mean to raise his voice.  And he knew he’d have to apologize to the rest of Karasuno for making a schene.  They didn’t need to witness their quarrel.

  


Daichi decided after leaving the school that night to phone Suga.  It was by no means their first argument, but it was by far the worst they’d had in the two years they’d been together.  Every other disagreement had been resolved before going to bed the same night, and they had always made a point to do so.  Neither wanted to sleep while being mad at the other.

Though after the third attempt to contact Suga, Daichi could feel that he wasn’t going to get through and decided to call it a night after sending a text.  A very, very restless night indeed.

  


Daichi showed up to school the next morning completely exhausted.  There were dark circles under his eyes, and all the coffee in the world couldn’t keep him awake as he sat at his desk.  He wasn’t sure how much he had actually slept, but he knew he was running on less than one hour.

Suga had still not reached out to him, and it seemed he had decided to skip school.  This concerned Daichi, because Suga was one to show up to school even if he was sick as hell to the point he was sent home by the nurse.

Daichi sent another text some time that morning, but it still went ignored.  He really had fucked up, hadn’t he?

  


It was the second day after the blow out when Daichi’s phone started to ring.  He sat on his bed with his homework in front of him, though nothing was making sense.  He was so tired that Japanese didn’t seem like a real language, but he needed some sort of distraction.

And once his phone started to ring, he dove for the device sitting on his nightstand.  He picked it up and answered as soon as his eyes read ‘Sugawara’, though his stomach dropped as soon as the person on the other line spoke.

“Dai-kun?”

Daichi took a deep breath, slowly.  There was a bad, bad feeling in his stomach he couldn’t quite place as he answered.

“Good evening, Sugawara-san.  How are you?”

“That depends.  Is Koushi with you by chance?”

Daichi frowned as he fiddled with his pen.  “I haven’t seen him for a couple days, actually.” he said slowly, the feeling in his stomach only getting worse.

The woman on the line hummed quietly.  “He hasn’t come home.  I thought he had stayed with you, which is normal, but he generally texts.  But then I got a call from the school two days in a row saying he’s been absent...”

“Wait…” Daichi said slowly, starting to feel sick.  “Shit, pardon my language.”

“Do you know anything Daichi?”

Daichi didn’t know anything aside from the fact he had hurt the man he loved, and now he was missing.  He didn’t know anything except from that and how his eyes burned, tears threatening to spill as he clutched the phone to his ear.

  


Daichi was a wreck for the following three days.  The Sugawara’s had reported their son missing, and Daichi was left on the sidelines.  He had sort of explained the situation to Koushi’s mother the night she had phoned, and it had somehow made him a suspect in his disappearance.

 _“Why would I do anything to him?  Why are you suspecting me?  I want him safe just as much as everyone else!”_

But there was no use fighting it, and Daichi had decided to stay home for the following three days so he wouldn’t be followed around the school by a police officer.  He didn’t need to draw attention to the fact that Koushi was missing.

  


It was the morning of the fifth day after when Daichi received a phone call.  He had barely slept yet again, and blindly reached for his phone.

“‘Lo?” he answered, groggy.  But as soon as the voice on the other line spoke, he sat up.

“Dai...chi...”

“Koushi?  Where are you?”  he asked, scrambling out of his bed to pull on the first pair of pants he could reach.

“H-Help me…”

“Where are you?” he asked again, pulling a hoodie from the foot of his head and pulling it on.  “I’m coming to get you right now, where are you?”

Daichi rushed through his house, startling his father who was sitting at the breakfast table with the morning paper.

“Where are you going?  It’s Sunday!” he called, but Daichi wasn’t hearing it as he pressed the phone to his ear more, trying to listen to his boyfriend.

“Help me…” was all Koushi was able to get out, and Daichi clicked his tongue.  He scrunched his nose at the sight of the police car still outside his house, and immediately stepped up to the window, knocking.  The officer was behind the wheel, asleep, though jumped at the sound.

“Love, I need to know where you are.” Daichi tried again as he pointed to the lock on the car door.  The officer looked through the window, confused, though lowered the window.  “And I can come help you if I know where you are.”

The officer’s eyes widened once he had realized what was going on and quickly ran the search on Daichi’s call, which had been bugged almost as soon as Koushi had been reported missing.

“Dai, I c-can’t…” Suga said, his voice shaking and quiet.  “Please, I am so sorry…”

“Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Daichi said, his eyes closing as he tried to concentrate on the situation.  He knew he was a wreck, but now was not the time to break down.  “Stay with me, love.  Where are you?”

“I got it, Sawamura.” the officer said, turning the screen in his car towards the other.  A map was on the screen, a blue dot flickering only a few blocks from the school.  “I’m sending out a team, keep him on the phone.”

Daichi nodded and stepped back as the officer peeled away from the curb.

“It’s dark, Dai.  I can’t…I’m so tired.”

“Love, stay with me.  Keep talking.”

“‘M sorry, sorry.”

“Koushi, please.  You have nothing to be sorry for.  I’m the one that is sorry.”

“It’s dark.  Don’t want them to come back.”

“Them?”

Suga groaned, and Daichi wanted nothing more than to jump through the phone and fix everything.  But Suga never elaborated, as the phone suddenly went dead.  Daichi’s heart was racing as he stood in his front yard, the silent phone still pressed to his ear as he tried to hold on to Suga’s voice.

As the days had passed, he was slowly becoming more and more aware of how much danger the other really could have been in.  But hearing his voice, he knew he was alive.

  


Daichi didn’t like hospitals.  Daichi was sure most people didn’t like hospitals, but he really didn’t like hospitals.  He felt sick to his stomach just being confined to the building, and he couldn’t stay sitting in his seat.  He paced back and forth in the lobby, unable to go into Suga’s room.  It was killing him, not being able to see him.  He was so close, but so far.  And he had so many questions, but even more apologies.

Daichi had only heard a broken story from Suga’s parents.  Sugawara had left the school to go home after the fight, but he had been crying.  He had been more upset than Daichi could have imagined, and he felt terrible knowing he caused that.  Suga hadn’t had the best judgement, and ran into a few thugs.

Daichi had to pause the story, he didn’t know how much he wanted to hear, but the story continued.

Suga tried to get away from the bad guys, but they were stronger, especially in his weakened state.  Daichi cringed when he was told what they had done to Suga.  No one deserved that sort of treatment.  

And Daichi hated himself.  He shouldn’t have yelled.  He should have gone after Suga quicker.  He should have told him about Meiji sooner.

Hours passed though they felt like years, but Daichi was finally allowed into the room after Sugawara’s mother pulled as many strings as she could.

 _“Only family is allowed in, ma’am.”_

 _“He’s basically my son-in-law!”_

 _“‘Basically’ isn’t good enough, ma’am.”_

Daichi followed Suga’s mother down the hallway to the room before they both stopped outside.

“He’s seen better days…” she said quietly, reaching to squeeze Daichi’s arm.  “They got his face pretty bad.  Everything else is covered.  Take all the time you need, but let him sleep if he wants to sleep.”

“Of course.”  Daichi said, nodding.  He offered a small smile to the woman in front of him before reaching for the door handle.

“And Daichi…” the woman spoke again, and Daichi turned back to find her staring at him with all of the intensity in the world.  “If you so much as hurt my boy again, I will end you.”

Daichi’s eyes widened and he nodded.  “R-right, I wouldn’t dream of it, ma’am.”

Her stare left a moment later and the dazzling Sugawara grin replaced it instead, and Daichi couldn’t believe how much Koushi resembled her.

After taking a few moments to get his breathing back on track, Daichi stepped into the hospital room.  There was a steady beep sounding from the corner of the room, and the blinds were pulled shut to keep out the late afternoon sunlight.  

Daichi shuffled into the room, nervous.  He didn’t know what to expect, and when Suga’s face came into view, his stomach dropped.  What was once a clear face was covered in bruises and scrapes.  There was a gash above his eyebrow that would definitely scar, and his beauty mark only paled in comparison to the rest of the dark marks scattered over his cheeks and chin.  

Daichi could feel the tears starting to burn his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend, and he couldn’t help but let them spill over.

Suga’s eyes opened slowly as Daichi stepped to the side of the bed, and a tired smile crossed his lips.

“I’m--” he started, his voice raspy, but Daichi cut him off.

“If you apologize, I swear…” Daichi’s voice cracked and his eyes closed as he wrapped his fingers around the bars on the side of the bed.  “God…”

And he finally broke, tears falling over as a quiet sob shook him to the core.  He could feel Suga’s fingers run over the top of his hand, and he flipped his own hand to twine their fingers carefully.

“I was so worried…” Daichi said.  “I’m so sorry.  I am so, so sorry.” his voice was quiet as he spoke.  “I should have told you.  I shouldn’t have hid it, I should have told you when I found out.  I, I shouldn’t have hurt you, I shouldn’t have let you go.”

“D-Daichi--”

“I shouldn’t have gotten angry, or yelled.  I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Daichi.” Suga tried again, a little louder though he winced.  His throat had been hurting like hell, and he didn’t know if it was from lack of use, or misuse.  “I don’t care.  I don’t care about that.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Daichi, I want you to go to Meiji because that is where you want to go.  I was being selfish and I should be sorry.”

Daichi shook his head.  “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I do.  I was being a selfish brat, and I know that.”

“What about our plan?”

“Fuck our plan.”  Suga said, a half smile on his face.

Daichi could feel his heart welling up as he looked down at his rather broken boyfriend.

“How well can you move?” he asked, unable to really tell with the thick hospital blanket covering him.

“I have a broken ankle and a few broken ribs.” Suga explained.  “Amongst other things…”

Daichi nodded and leaned over to press a soft kiss to Suga’s forehead.  “I was going to sit on the bed with you, but I don’t want to cause more pain.”

“While I would love for you to be up here with me, I think you’re right.” he said, though made a point to poke out his swollen bottom lip.  And Daichi found himself pressing more soft kisses to Suga’s face instead, and Suga smiled as he took in each and every one.

“I'm just glad you’re safe.” Daichi said quietly, once he had covered each and every square centimetre of Suga’s face.  “I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.”

“Dai, I love you to the end of the earth.  It would take a hell of a lot more than a stupid fight and a group of dumb thugs to lose me.”

**Author's Note:**

> inbox open to prompts -> [tumblr](http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
